Llueve en mi corazón
by Saekodachi47
Summary: Por qué nos empeñaremos tanto en disfrazar el dolor con una sonrisa, los sueños rotos con ilusiones, engañándonos... Hiriéndonos a nosotros mismos.. Por qué la realidad nos golpeará tan fuerte si solo buscamos la felicidad, lástima que casi siempre en el sitio equivocado.


**Feliz feliz domingo amigos míos :D Tal como lo anuncié en "A escondidas" hoy les traigo una pequeña sorpresita invernal (En mi país estamos en pleno invierno y llueve como no se imaginan xD) Y espero de todo corazón que les agrade ya que más o menos ese es el ambiente de este shotcito.**

 **Nota 1: Esta historia participa para el concurso Febrero loco, Marzo otro poco, del foro Ranmaniáticos.**

 **Se preguntarán en qué consistía, pues me dieron una imagen escogida al azar y según eso debía escribir una historia. Al final les digo que foto me tocó si :)**

 **Nota 2: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Les agradecería muchísimo pero muchiiisimo que me apoyen dejándome saber que tal les ha parecido amigos :D**

 **Aprovecho para decirles que "A escondidas" igualmente se actualizará el día miércoles y no hay ningún cambio. Sin más, los dejo con esta mini historia titulada:**

 **Llueve en mi corazón**

\- Vamos Ryoga, es la hora...

Escucho aquellas palabras de tus rosados y brillantes labios y no lo puedo creer. Toda mi vida cobró sentido al verte sonreir extendiendo tu mano a la espera de mi brazo para dar nuestro primer paso juntos.

La marcha nupcial comienza a sonar y todos los invitados se ponen de pie recibiendonos con gran alegría. Me pongo nervioso… Muy nervioso, creo que es la felicidad que no cabe en mi en este momento. Te siento temblar al igual que yo, sin embargo solo con mirarte tomo fuerzas para caminar y llevarte conmigo.

Perfecta.

No hay una palabra más acertada para describirte ahora Akane. Mi dulce y amada Akane.

En este preciso instante puedo soñar de tu mano y hasta me atrevería a decir que al fin y después de tantas cosas hasta te siento mía.

No me importa lo que pase después y no quiero saberlo. Tampoco me interesan en lo más mínimo las caras de desaprobación de algunos presentes. Solo importamos tu y yo.

No sé qué buena acción habré realizado en mi vida para que el cielo me premie con tenerte junto a mi especialmente el día de hoy.

Quien iba a pensar que yo, Ryoga Hibiki, sería el que se encuentre dentro de esta capilla dirigiéndose contigo al altar caminando a paso lento sobre esta hermosa alfombra roja que más y parece el camino hacia el cielo. Sí… Yo soy aquel mismo muchachito que al conocerte te causó un gran dolor, tu hermoso y largo cabello, lo perdiste por culpa mía. Pero hay cosas igual de importantes que yo perdí por ti y no me arrepiento La mente, el corazón, la razón, la vida entera también la perdería por ti si fuera necesario!

Ya ni siquiera recuerdo las tantas dificultades que pasé para volver a China y así acabar con esta maldición que no me permitía acercarme a ti. Mis heridas, mis golpes, mis extravíos y cada bendito segundo de tiempo valieron la pena solamente por la dicha que hoy me regalas.

Seguimos avanzando en medio de la gente con tantas miradas sobre nosotros, algunos corazones están realmente felices de acompañarte en este día tan especial, y pues otros en cambio quedaron destrozados.

Ya puedo distinguir entre el público algunas caras conocidas, tus hermanas todavía no terminan de entender qué fue lo que pasó, pero estamos aquí juntos y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Veo a Shampoo mirarte contenta, no creo que ahora tenga por qué odiarte ni mucho menos pensarte su rival, si al final ella logró estar con el hombre al que siempre quiso hasta sin saberlo y tu… Pues tu estás conmigo.

Está presente también alguien a quien quieres mucho aunque no comparta contigo ese sentimiento, Nodoka Saotome, lo mira todo con un gesto inigualable de disgusto, sigue preguntándose por qué soy yo quien va de tu brazo. Por qué soy yo, el insignificante Ryoga quien camina contigo vestido de elegante traje negro y no quien ella esperaba. Hoy es un día especial, dejé mi bandana a un lado y en lugar de ella traigo mi mejor sonrisa. Y cómo no sonreír si soy el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo muy a pesar de la opinión de ella y de muchos otros más.

Me miras y me desarmas con tu alegría. Haces un gesto involuntario y gracioso como si aquel velo te molestara, te sujeto más firmemente diciéndote lo preciosa que te ves y que te ven todos. Con velo o sin velo eres lo más bello que han contemplado mis ojos.

Te sostienes fuertemente de mi brazo, sigues nerviosa, no lo niego, estoy igual.

Apuramos un poco nuestro andar, la música nupcial continúa sonando y ya casi llega a su etapa final.

Un par de ojos verdes se posan sobre mi perturbándome un poco. Por qué tuviste que invitar a Akari mi amor? Me mira con tristeza, yo diría que hasta con lástima. Por qué me compadece si estoy junto a la mujer que más he amado en toda mi existencia, caminando de su mano rumbo a decir el tan ansiado "si, acepto" que todos anhelan escuchar.

Me acuerdo cuando me creías solo un pequeño cerdito y me confesabas cuanto deseabas que llegue el día de tu boda. Soñabas con vestidos, coronas, flores y carrozas. Y como la princesa que eres cumpliste tu sueño aunque de la mano de alguien diferente al que imaginaste.

Miras al frente y una lágrima de felicidad se escapa de tus ojos. Te sonrojas y bajas la mirada. Estamos a solo pasos de llegar juntos al sitio donde te declararán señora. Me contagias la emoción y mi risa empieza a ser un tanto sollozada.

Ya casi llegamos cuando un par de ojos azules se clavan en mi con violencia. Se nota que a pesar de que siempre fui su amigo en este momento me odia. Me odia porque en este instante soy yo el que está junto a ella, porque a fin de cuentas y aunque tu ya la habías visto vestida de novia esta vez te prohibieron siquiera acercarte, al menos hasta que se aseguren de que nada podría salir mal.

Te veo apretar los puños conteniendo tu furia, esos celos incontrolables de los que siempre has adolecido. No logras comprender cómo es que al final logré quedarme a su lado. Y sabes qué es lo mejor? Que no puedes hacer nada, ya hiciste suficiente, déjame ser feliz! Este es mi momento!

\- Ranma por favor! Contrólate! - Se escucha un susurro de tu acompañante en su afán de tranquilizarte. Mi querida Ukyo, al final también tú estás soñando despierta del brazo del hombre que has amado toda la vida. Me miras observandote y te aferras más a su compañía. Ranma, Ranma Saotome no hagas un escándalo, ella está a mi lado.

Solo ahora…

Solamente… Por un breve y ansiado momento.

Veo con tristeza a Ukyo separándose del brazo de Ranma... Qué? Ya terminó? No… Por favor… No..

Por qué todos toman asiento… No! Esperen!

Te sueltas presurosa de mi, ni siquiera te importa desordenar un poco tus azules cabellos solo por lanzarte a sus brazos. Él te rodea por completo y te besa en la frente con ternura quitándole aquel frondoso velo de pulcro tul blanco. Me mira y te toma de la mano reclamándote como suya como si no lo supiera.

\- Gracias Ryoga - Me dices con tanta felicidad que aunque te respondo con un gesto amable siento como todo dentro de mi está muriendo lentamente.

\- Vámonos ya Ryoga, ya entregaste a la novia a Ranma. Tienes que estar a mi lado recuerda que somos los padrinos - Escucho que Ukyo me habla pero no lo puedo entender. Acaso fue solo un cruel sueño del que me acabo de despertar de la peor manera?

A quién engaño. Ya lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente que esto me iba a doler así y sin importar las consecuencias lo acepté.

Cuando llegaste aquí y era tu turno de entrar del brazo de tu padre como es lo correcto, el señor Soun se desmayó y no hubo manera de despertarlo. Quizás fué la emoción de ver de novia a su pequeña o la alegría de que al fin se unan las escuelas y el dojo tenga dueño. Quién sabe… Pero no despertó por nada e increíblemente hasta ahora sigue desmayado.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y como era de esperarse el único miembro de la familia mayor a ti ya estaba dentro como tu futuro suegro.

Nabiki paró la música hasta arreglar el inconveniente.

Kasumi le pidió al maestro que te lleve al altar de su brazo, o tu al el, pero solo se ganó una paliza de mi parte por intentar pasarse de listo y tener intenciones de meterse dentro de tu vestido.

También el doctor Tofu era una posibilidad pero no podía dejar sola a tu hermana mayor con los pequeños mellizos.

Desesperada me pediste casi llorando de la angustia que te lleve del brazo y te entregue a "mi mejor amigo" aprovechando la coincidencia de que soy el padrino. Acepté sin siquiera imaginar que iba a lastimarme tanto.

Continuó la ceremonia y nadie se percató de que de mi corazón solo quedaban escombros. Se dijeron sus votos y en el famoso "si alguien tiene algo que decir para impedir este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre" no pude ni inmutarme. Que iba a decirte? No te cases? Mejor cerré mis ojos y alcancé a escuchar como eran declarados marido y mujer en frente de mis ojos.

Río, aplaudo, los felicito, finjo tomar una que otra fotografía… Existo por existir.

Todos se han retirado junto con los felices esposos a la gran celebración, todos excepto este hombre que por un segundo se permitió soñar con tenerte mía para siempre.

Lluvia…?

No… Ya no me importa, nada más me importa, mi corazón está tan vacío como este solitario parque donde mis pies me han traído sin preguntarme.

Sentado en un bordillo veo el cielo llorar cada vez más fuerte y este frío que no cesa. Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? Anocheció, amaneció, cuál es la diferencia.

Quién es la persona que me está extendiendo su mano en esta oscuridad? Levanto mi rostro de sobre mis rodillas y veo un par de tacones, el comienzo de un lindo vestido muy mojado de color azul y por último una sonrisa que me hizo volver en mi.

\- Vamos por unos okonomiyakis Ryoga, yo invito!

Me sonríes y no puedo hacer otra cosa que agradecerte tomando tu mano y huyendo contigo. Mezclando nuestras lágrimas con las muchas gotas de lluvia que no paran de caer del cielo corremos hasta donde nos lleve el viento, escapando de este dolor que hoy por hoy compartimos y quién sabe… quizás nos una más adelante.

\- Gracias Ukyo…

 *****Fin*****

 **Gracias por regalarme una oportunidad más de llegar a ustedes con este pequeño corto amigos, quise expresar tristeza pero de esa tristeza que se niega rotundamente, de esa que se disfraza con una sonrisa y que nos obliga a aferrarnos con uñas y dientes a una realidad ficticia, a ese sueño que sabemos que como sueño se quedará porque es imposible que se vuelva realidad. Es la primera vez que exploro este campo y que narro en primera persona, también es el primer shot oficial UkyOga que escribo :D amo a esta parejita! Sé que Ryoga cree amar a Akane pero ese sentimiento solo le trae infelicidad :( Y el es bueno :( pobeshito jeje**

 **Bien mis queridos amigos como pueden ver este es un reto para el foro "Ranmaniaticos" por esa razón me encantaría que me regalen su valiosa opinión o sugerencias :) Mil gracias de antemano por leerme y por estar aquí, dándome alas para que la imaginación continúe volando sin límites.**

 **Por cierto! La imagen que me asignaron fué la de un muchacho sentado en un parque llorando en la lluvia.**

 **Nos leemos en "A escondidas"**

 **Los quiero mucho :D**

 **SK47**


End file.
